Lost Without You
by Ceasefire
Summary: PG-13 to be safe. Fluffy R/M one-shot. Mariah remembers when Ray promised her his heart forever and goes to where he did so. But what will happen when she finds him there? R R all you R/M fans!


Well, another Ray/Mariah one-shot for y'all! I don't own Beyblade, peeps. You all know that by now surely!

LOST WITHOUT YOU

Mariah was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep. It had been almost impossible for her to sleep for the last few months after the World Tournament finished, because she had been to busy worrying about Ray. Neither her nor the other White Tigers had seen him since the World Tournament, which lead them to wonder where in the world he actually was. 'God, I should have told him my feelings when I had the chance! Now none of us have a clue to where he is! He could be dead for all we know!' she thought, before shivering and reprimanding herself for thinking such a thing.

She had believed that he was going to come back with them, however she wasn't sure where he had ended up. When she had asked Lee where he was, at the airport just before they boarded the plane to get back to China, the only answer she had received was "He said he wasn't coming. I don't know why."

'What made you do that Ray? Was it the team? Was it a new tournament you needed to get to with the Blade breakers? Or was it...' she sighed, as if daring to think it, '...me?'

She was sure it was her fault. After they had finally been pulled into each other's arms after the World Tournament Finals, he had been avoiding her, as though he regretted even coming in close contact with her. She had felt that he needed a friend after that freak Bryan had beat him up, so she had gone to look after him. That then turned to her sitting behind him with her hands on his shoulders, which had resulted in them eventually holding each other, while they caught a bus back to the stadium. Mariah had been so happy, talking about what would happen when they got back to the 'old neighbourhood', but Ray had seemed unsure to her. Being the perfectionist she was, she had completely ignored him and continued to titter on like her world had suddenly become perfectly complete.

Mariah sighed, and got out of her bed. She got dressed in her usual attire, and climbed out her window using the vines growing on her house. Both herself and Lee had used this trick many a time, so they could sneak off and train with the other White Tigers instead of doing chores for their parents. They, of course always got caught when they came back, but there wasn't anything their parents could do about it because they didn't know how they managed the feat. As she was climbing down the vines to the ground, it made her remember that day, back when she and Ray had been merely four years of age...

Flashback

"Hey Lee, I'm going to meet Ray, can you cover for me please?" a Chibi Mariah asked her Chibi brother, Lee.

"Of course! Aren't big brothers made to keep their little sisters out of trouble?" he smirked. "I'll tell Mum and Dad that you're working."

"Thank you Lee!" Mariah cried before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Okay okay, I get the point, now go find Loverboy!" commented Lee, before Mariah blushed and decided could be both lifesavers and right pains in the rear.

"Ah, loverboy and lovergirl, like two peas in a pod! Maybe you'll get to kiss him!" Lee decided to show just how immature he was by making disgusting kissy noises to go with his teasing.

Mariah decided to disregard that last comment, and climbed down the vines to the ground, quickly jumping the fence and running into the forest behind their house. It was a nice place, and because all the other White Tigers had lived close to there, it was a great meeting place. She dashed into the clearing in the middle, realising she was late, but Ray was still there waiting for her, lying on the ground with him arms behind his head, apparently asleep or just very unaware of the world around him. Mariah stared at him for a while, before a rather evil idea crossed her mind. She crouched down, wriggling up like a cat ready to pounce, and then with all her strength, jumped at Ray and landed directly on top of him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAY!" at the sound of Mariah's voice, his eyes snapped oven, only to reveal that she was about to land on top of him. He didn't have time to react before she landed.

"ARGH!" he screamed as she impacted on the top of his stomach with her chest, which caused them to roll a bit, and they were both laughing until Ray realised he was on top of her. He blushed a deep red, but Mariah didn't seem to mind, but instead was struggling to free herself.

"Ray, get off, you're too heavy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mariah," Ray said before standing up, and in the same process liberating her. She sat up and brushed herself off, pulling a twin out of her hair. "Ouch."

"Yeah, you got that right, Mariah."

"So Ray," she started, standing up and smiling in her cute way "What did you want to tell me?"

"Err... well Mariah, I think you are really cute. You're really pretty, Mariah," Ray said, blush once again rising on his face, matching the colour that was also rising in Mariah's face.

"Ray, I like you too." This confession shocked the boy and she turned to his friend to see her drawing circles in the dirt with her shoe. She looked embarrassed but at the same time, pleased and happy. Ray smiled and walked over to her. He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek, which caused her to look up at him and she could see his eyes shining happily, in the way only his eyes could shine. She clasped his hand in hers and watched him look down at their hands, and then up at her again. She smiled at him, showing her teeth.

"Let's go back now."

"Yes, but I promise, my heart will always belong to you Mariah."

"And mine to you, Ray." The two friends walked back, to find their teammates.

End flashback

Back then; she that thought that she had wandered into a dream when she thought of that moment. After Ray had left town, she realised it was a dream- a dream was far short lived. That was why she found herself wandering back to where one of her most cherished memories had taken place, the only reason it had stayed in her memory was because it was with her secret loved one. She jumped the fence, which had since been made taller, but she and Lee had grown to match it, so it was still reasonably easy for them to get over it. She wandered into the clearing, still lost in her own thoughts, unable to concentrate on what was occurring around her. Finally, she snapped out of her trance and saw the figure lying in the middle of the grassy area, sleeping, like the last time the two of them had been there together, alone.

Her eyes widened, but she stayed silent, not wanting to wake him up. Ray rolled over, and she could see his face, illuminated by the soft silver moonlight. She felt something take over her as she walked over to him and lay down next to him, and gently ran her fingers over his cheek, being ever so gentle, so she did not stir him. Mariah's finger then traced a line up his jaw and finally came in contact with his temple, where a strand of his raven-black hair rested. She took this opportunity to gently stroke his hair; it felt like silk running through her fingers. Mariah then sort of snapped out of it and looked away, ashamed of herself for giving into the temptation. She then felt the figure next to her shift slightly and moan. She froze, not being able to think of what to do. Ray then opened his eyes and, due to the position that both of them were in, found himself staring directly into Mariah's amber eyes. He snuffled slightly in surprise, until he realised who it was.

"Mariah, what are you doing here?" he asked, uncertain of himself. She sighed and pressed her hand to his chest, causing him to shiver slightly.

"I'm here to reclaim what is mine." Mariah smiled and withdrew her hand. Ray smiled and grabbed her hand back, pressing it back against his own chest.

"I told you that my heart would always belong to you. And I will not go back on that promise, Mariah." Ray smiled, and pressed his free hand to her chest, which he quite enjoyed like any normal human male would.

"We forever belong to each other. We made a promise to each other, all those years ago Mariah and our bond stays strong to this day. I love you forever Mariah, please say you love me too," Ray said, softly to begin with but rising slightly out of nerves towards the end, and looked away.

"You know I will love you forever, Ray." Mariah used her free hand to push his face up, and forced him to look into her eyes. Ray felt relieved when he realised he was smiling, her eyes shining with love. Eventually, after a few minutes of staring at each other, both being content with where they were, Ray's hands slipped down to rest gently on Mariah's hips, while hers found their way upwards to become wrapped around his shoulders. His gaze quickly flickered to hers before their lips met and they were locked in a passionate kiss, Ray gently rolling on top of Mariah to get better access to her mouth. Mariah didn't mind this time, this was what she had wanted for so long, and she was happy to be receiving it. When they finally broke away, both were short of breath and both breathed deeply to regain their normal breathing. Ray smiled down on her and she looked up at him, her face glowing with pleasure.

"I love you Mariah, nothing could ever make me change my mind about that," Ray smiled and leaned forward to gently brush his lips against her neck. Mariah laughed and drew him in for another kiss, which lasted slightly longer and was more passionate than the last. When they had broken away again. Ray sat up, took Mariah's hand and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arm securely around her waist. Mariah leaned her head against his shoulder and then spoke.

"Let's go back to my place, Ray. We can't stay out here all night."

So they did, and climbed up the vines on the side of Mariah's house to get into her bedroom. Ray took off his clothes until he was only in his boxers, and Mariah got changed back into her nightgown. They then cuddled up together in Mariah's bed, arms around each other, Mariah's ear pressed against Ray's chest, listening to his heart beat. They were both tired, and were almost asleep when Mariah asked the question.

"Ray..."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Will you love me, until the day I die?" Ray looked down at his petite girlfriend after this question, to see her eyes shining with uncertainty. He smiled back and, if it was at all possible, pulled her closer to him.

"Much longer than that Mariah, much longer." Mariah smiled after this and went back to resting her head on his chest and going to sleep.

"When you left, I felt lost Ray. But now you're back, and I know I've found what I was looking for. Your love, which I had been craving since I was a child. And nothing could ever make me change my mind."

"I promise, my heart will always belong to you Mariah."

"And mine to you, Ray."

And with that, the pair fell asleep, finally in each other's arms, with a love that would last forever. A love that was formed in their childhood, and had been growing stronger ever since. A love that would persevere forever, in their hearts. A love that would never die.

Never.

Not until the end of time.


End file.
